Lawfer
Lawfer is a Spearman Einherjar in Valkyrie Profile. Background Lawfer is an Artolian knight, the son of the Captain of the royal guard, and has a close relationship with Arngrim, whom he perceives as a mentor,http://shmuplations.com/vpcharacters/ as well as Celia and Kashell. He has a noble and just nature and, despite the fact that Arngrim is a mercenary, believes that he is an honourable man and sees him as a role model. He admires his combat skills and often trains with him, but is always bested. When he once remarks that Arngrim keeps winning because he is special, Arngrim retorts that this is a defeatist view, and that he should always try to do his best, even if he knows he is going to lose. He also teaches him that he should never be a slave to circumstance. After Jelanda's kidnapping, due to the lack of proof against Lombert, Lawfer's father assumes that Arngrim is the one who killed her, then went on a rampage in the castle. Lawfer refuses to believe that Arngrim simply went insane and wonders at the real cause of his behaviour. He realizes that there is probably more to the case than meets the eye: Arngrim considered his cause just enough to refuse to escape or to raise his sword against his father, preferring to commit suicide, even knowing that this would leave his crippled brother, Roland, destitute. The Artolian authorities imprison Roland for Arngrim's crimes, and Lawfer cannot abide this injustice. He decides to break Roland out of jail, knowing that he will most likely die in the attempt, but also that no one else would dare to do it. Celia and Kashell attempt to reason with him, saying that throwing his life away for lofty ideals is pointless and that they could accompany him to help him. However, inspired by Arngrim's example, Lawfer disagrees and says that he cannot run away from what he thinks is right simply because it means losing his life. He tells his friends that he needs them to take care of Roland after his death and leaves for the castle. As he approaches Roland's cell, he thanks his father for giving him a name based on the word "law", even if this is not the kind of law he may have had in mind. Lawfer's death is not shown, but the developers confirmed that he was executed for breaking Roland out of jail. Lenneth presumably recruited him because of his unwavering sense of justice. Battle Lawfer is an excellent warrior. His attacks generate quite a lot of energy, have wide areas of effect and relatively smooth transitions. He also has the strongest PWS out of all Einherjar, and the third strongest in the game. He also uses spears, which have interesting added effects, such as extra CP at level up. Attacks *Smash Axe *Prisoner Fang *Triple Thrust Elemental tolerance Purify Weird Soul Lawfer's PWS is Justice Stream. Traits *Empathetic *Precise *Moralistic *Sacrificing *Beautiful *Worrier *Modest Recruitment Lawfer can be recruited in Artolia on Chapter 2. He is not present in the Easy mode. Transfer Lawfer's starting Hero Value is, perhaps surprisingly, a fairly low -53. However, it can be easily raised, making him a choice candidate for transfer. He can meet the requirements for Chapter 2 and 4. Quotes ;Battle start *''We have nothing but to fight!'' *''I pledge my strength to the Lady Valkyrie!'' *''Do you think you can best me?'' *''Be vigilant, my friends!'' ;Performing Justice Stream *''I stake everything on this single blow! Finishing Strike — Justice Stream!'' ;Enemy killed by Justice Stream *''You have no more reason to live!'' *''Did that do it?'' *''How did you like that?'' *''I shall cut open my own path!'' ;Enemy survives Justice Stream *''I'm not strong enough...'' *''Are you still alive?!'' *''Fine, then I shall strike again!'' *''Did I misjudged my blow?'' ;Counter *''Don't underestimate me!'' *''Not so easy!'' *''Nice try!'' ;Death *''No... not here...!'' ;Battle won *''Let us go, my friends.'' *''Is everyone alright?'' *''It might not go so well next time.'' Etymology Lawfer is composed of "law" and the particle "-fer", which is derived from the Latin ferre (to bear).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greek_and_Latin_roots_in_English The entire name thus means "law-bearer", which is consistent with his focus on justice. Trivia *Lawfer is voiced by the same person as Arngrim, Lezard and Barbarossa. *The sequence of events suggests that the mission Lawfer discusses with Celia and Kashell is Roland's breakout. He asks them to take care of him because he fully expects to die as a result of the endeavour, and Roland would therefore need someone else to look after him. *In the Valkyrie Profile manga, Lawfer actually dies at Arngrim's hand after being transformed into an undead by a vampire while breaking Roland out of jail.http://www.mangareader.net/1455-46546-25/valkyrie-profile/chapter-6.html This is the same vampire that was summoned by Belenus' wife to kill Asaka. *Sending both Lawfer and Kashell to Asgard during Chapter 3 may result in a short additional scene between them during the Sacred Phase.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwk5rNVhdck Kashell comments that Lawfer is too serious, but they both agree that Valhalla is a warrior's dream. *Lawfer appears as one of Hrist's Einherjar during her attack on Dipan in Valkyrie Profile. However, there is no actual indication that he was present (as one of his previous incarnations), as he does not appear during the corresponding events in Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria or in the FMV in Valkyrie Profile: Lenneth. This could be a continuity mistake or a result of the timeline discrepancies between the two games. Gallery File:Lawfer1.jpg|Lawfer character art File:La_concept.jpg|Lawfer concept art File:La_expressions.jpg|Lawfer's expressions File:Pict_big_lawfer.jpg|Lawfer's Voice Collection picture References Category:Character Category:Male Category:Einherjar Category:Lancer